


Нити сходятся, нити расходятся

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Parallel Universes, Post-Apocalypse, Swearing, Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Cудьба иногда любит сводить совершенно разных людей, которые не должны были встретиться.





	Нити сходятся, нити расходятся

Небо раскололось на крупные куски, молнии ударили раз, другой, и все стихло.

Юра огляделся, прислушался. Привычного шума надвигающейся опасности не было. Мир застыл статичной картиной, только вдалеке в горизонт били молнии яркие злые молнии. Но то было далеко. Пора идти.

Сухая земля крошилась под ногами, расползалась песком и пылью. Юра чихнул, поморщился, надел маску. Стало легче. Здесь давно не было нормального дождя, а грозы только плевались молниями и сжигали дотла то, что еще оставалось. Но на этой пустоши давно не было ничего, кроме сухой серой земли-пыли и холодного прозрачного воздуха. Мили и мили сухого и серого. И ни снега, ни дождя, ни солнечного света. Серое небо, серая земля, серая сухая пыль и серый от нее воздух.

Дрянь.

На краю пустоши стояли города, и между ними предпочитали передвигаться в обход, делая крюк, по краю. Не потому что бедная земля, похожая на пепелище, была пустынной и неудобной для перехода. Причина была в другом.

Юра торопился, нервничал, гнал вперед, словно пытаясь преодолеть все долгие мили за день. Он терпеть не мог пустошь, просто потому что ненавидел это чувство незащищенности. Воздух был серый от пыли, но при этом достаточно прозрачный, чтобы высокая жилистая фигура была видна издалека, как на ладони. Пустошь облюбовали разные существа, разумные и не очень. И все они были смертельно опасны и днем, и ночью. Но Юра решил сэкономить время и теперь почти бежал вперед, и в спину толкало холодное сырое чувство опасности. Он сжился с ним, давно и прочно.

«Берегись!» — лизнуло по загривку.

Юра обернулся на пятках, зашарил взглядом по горизонту, в который били молнии. Гроза идет на север, отметил разум. На юго-востоке туча слилась с пылевой завесой, подсказала интуиция.

— Блядь!

Юра прищурился, пытаясь определить, есть ли смысл бежать. Туча пыли взвилась в воздух, распалась на отдельные фигуры.

Нет.

Ни бежать, ни прятаться. Только бой. Но ему нужно было дойти до города, и дойти целым.

Когтистые пальцы вгрызались в сухую землю, раскидывали серую пыль-труху.

Юра скинул походный мешок, плотную накидку, вытащил из ножен серебристые узорчатые клинки и замер, дожидаясь противника. Незачем бежать вперед. Умрешь уставшим.

***

 

Его, в общем-то, трудно было не заметить. Но ссутуленную фигуру, тяжело привалившуюся к углу потрепанного дома с гнилого цвета крышей, равнодушно обходили, даже не косились неодобрительно, не шептались тихо. Серый подраный плащ почти сливался со стеной, мел длинными полами заплёванный асфальт. Отабек замер. Сколько здесь был этот человек — непонятно. Полицию еще, наверное, не вызвали, но первый же патруль заинтересуется странной личностью. И стоило бы пройти мимо: наверняка это был либо бомж, либо наркоман, либо еще какая-то неблагополучная личность. Потеряшки в чужом городе выглядят и ведут себя иначе. И стоило бы сделать вид, что ничего не видишь, только позвонить в полицию.

Погода была словно питерская: сырая и серая.

Тусклое, присыпанное пеплом золото мелькнуло под многослойным капюшоном.

Отабек наконец-то двинулся, сделал шаг, отрывая подошвы тяжелых ботинок от ставшего вдруг вязким асфальта.

— Вам помочь? — спросил он по-английски.

Серая — во всех смыслах — личность дернулась, словно не ожидав, что кто-то вообще обратит на него внимание, и обернулась — угадал Отабек по движению ткани. Снова мелькнуло тусклое золото. Светлая прядь волос выскользнула из-под капюшона, легла гибкой змеей на грудь. Блеснула изумрудная сталь.

Глаза у незнакомца оказались потрясающие.

— Вали, — просипел он. Голос мужской, низкий, сбитый болью.

Отабек с удивлением узнал русский. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это было не случайное созвучие.

— Вам помочь? — спросил уже по-русски. Незнакомец раздраженно цыкнул, поправил ткань, почти полностью закрывавшую лицо и, пошатнувшись, вдоль стены направился к переулку. Он двигался тяжело, скособочившись, медленно, но упорно. Отабек подумал о раненом животном, что стремится забиться поглубже в нору.

— Вали отсюда, — снова просипел серый и свалился мешком за угол побитого временем дома. Отабек торопился, бежал. Оказывать помощь, делать искусственные дыхание, затыкать кровящую рану, или стоять соляным столпом, ужаснувшись открывшемуся виду.

Но за углом — пусто. И ни знака, что здесь кто-то был, ни нитки с серого плаща.

Небо прорвало дождём, смывшим фантомный след.

***

 

Город встретил его настороженными взглядами сквозь прицел, десятком дул и досмотром на воротах. Привычно.

Он назывался Каир. Говорили, что когда-то, еще когда мир был… не таким, где-то на другом конце света был такой город. Полный людей и жизни. Так, впрочем, говорили о многих городах.

Юра шипел и баюкал руку, насквозь прокушенную клыками изменчивого. Надо было явиться пред светлы очи временного начальства, доложить об успехах, вернее, об их отсутствии. Подождут.

Рука распухла, посерела от странного, до сих пор толком не изученного яда изменчивых, но медик — мужчина с морщинистым лицом и равнодушными глазами — видел и не такое. Он молча обрабатывал страшную рваную рану, колол в мышцы препарат за препаратом. Юра считал шприцы, падающие на соседний стол.

Из медцентра он вышел ближе к вечеру. Солнце село, мир, привычно серый, подёрнулся знакомой дымкой, и на минуту показалось, что пустошь подобралась ближе, поглотила город на ее окраине. Так уже случалось раньше, с другими городами, которые больше не существовали. Но пустошь давно остановилась, не тянулась дальше, сытая и сонная. Юра хмыкнул. Сонная, да, пока не лезешь в дебри.

В исследовательский центр Юру пропустили неохотно, но статус позволял наплевать на часть условностей, тем более что он ради них же убивался, по их заданию и на их работе. Нехер нос воротить. Это Юра и сказал сержанту у двери старшего отдела. Тот морщил нос, отговаривался, что «не положено, а вдруг вы из этих, дурных, не положено, поймите меня правильно». Юра понимал, конечно, но бесился все равно. Он жил с постоянным чувством, что времени мало, оно уходит сквозь пальцы. Его бесило, когда время тратили впустую, вот так: на глупые склоки и выяснение, кто дурак. Все идиоты, что тут решать.

— Каковы результаты? — выстрелили вопросом, стоило переступить порог. Юра фыркнул.

— Какие, нахрен, результаты, нет там ничего.

Лысоватый мужчина поднял усталый задумчивый взгляд. Не удивился.

Юра скрипнул зубами.

— Вы знали?

— Мы догадывались, — кивнул он, отставляя какие-то бумаги. Таблицы. Графики. Что они ищут? — Но хотели убедиться. Ученые Триона добились впечатляющих результатов…

— Которые вы проебали, — выплюнул Юра, — потому что до сих печетесь о месте повыше, получше. А мы — дохни.

Он бросил на стол исписанную кривоватым мелким почерком картонку — медкарта в прописанным лечением.

— Оплатите. И работу тоже. В полном размере.

— Но ведь вы так ничего и не…

— В полном, — отрезал Юра и вышел из кабинета, не оборачиваясь. Сержант при виде его потянулся к оружию, но Юре было плевать. Что толку скандалить? Хотя стоило их перебит нахрен просто за то, что гоняли его по разным концам пустоши. А теперь придется либо делать крюк, либо пересекать ее напрямую снова, чтобы добраться до города на другом конце.

Юра, щурясь, смотрел на редкие звезды, почти невидимые за серо-зелеными тучами.

Или свалить куда подальше. Где давно не был. На север. Где изменчивые сильнее, злее, кусачее, а такие, как он, ходят отрядами, вооруженные до зубов, вместе с простыми смертными. Где такие, как он, либо подчиняются приказам, либо рвут другие миры в клочья, урывая кусок, который по праву считают своим. И мир везде одинаково серый, одинаково почти-живой. Еле-живой. Или неживой вовсе.

Так не все ли равно, куда идти?

***

 

Отабек смотрит внимательно, вдумчиво, подмечает ошибки, запоминает сильные стороны. Врага нужно знать в лицо, соревновался он всегда всерьез.

Фигуристы знакомые, отмечать их слабые и сильные стороны получается на автомате. Все примерно знают друг друга. Отабек смотрит вполглаза, витая мыслями далеко от фигурного катания, от тренировок. Он думает о фантоме, который, похоже, привиделся ему одному.

Было что-то странное в том парне. Необычно странное. Не как у обычного нарика или психа на улице. Что-то другое. Неуловимое и заметное настолько, что болели глаза. И не в шмотках дело.

Стоит посмотреть юниоров. Кто-то из них наверняка перейдет в этом сезоне во взрослый спорт. Вряд ли сможет соревноваться на уровне с сильнейшими фигуристами, но посмотреть все равно стоит. Мало ли. Предупрежден — значит вооружен.

Отабек видел людей, побывавших на войне. У них взгляд особый. Увидишь, если знаешь, что искать. Так сразу и не заметно, но потом, когда поговоришь с человеком, словно слой открывается. Болезненный и страшный.

В том странном парне все было наружу. И взгляд загнанного зверя, готового, тем не менее, огрызаться до последнего вздоха, и готовность убить любого, кто рискнет подойти слишком близки, и красная мигающая надпись на лбу: «Опасность!» Взгляд, когда видел такое дерьмо, что ничего сквозь это дерьмо уже и не углядишь. А ведь красивые глаза. Сине-зеленые, меняющие оттенок. Он был зол тогда. И глаза были зеленые-зеленые.

Отабек смаргивает воспоминание, мотает головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти оттуда все лишнее, перематывает видео к тому моменту, который успел отложиться в памяти. Сезон вот-вот начнется, а он ушами хлопает.

Тонкая гибкая фигурка мечется по льду, выделывая такие фортеля, что Отабек удивленно присвистывает. А пацан-то неплох. Прыгает как заведенный и гнется так, что остается только завистливо вздыхать. Отабек, впрочем, знает этого юниора. Виделись когда-то. И со временем тот только становился лучше, сильнее, быстрее. Отабек держался за его образ, как за факел, рвался вперед, чтобы когда-нибудь выйти с ним на лед и посоревноваться на равных. Может, удастся в этом сезоне?

Мелодия обрывается резкой нотой, пацан замирает в финальной позе, а Отабек вскакивает, едва не роняя ноутбук с коленей.

Его простреливает насквозь и что-то неосязаемое рвется наружу. Потому что он видел эти глаза. Сегодня. Пару часов назад. Только то лицо было худым, с темными кругами под глазами, серым от застарелой усталости и боли. Но спутать невозможно.

— Юрий Плисецкий! — объявляет комментатор.

Пацан оборачивается, камера ловит его лицо крупным планом, и Отабек вздрагивает, видя в глазах почти ту же готовность рваться до последнего. В лоскуты, в клочья, и пусть кто-то только попробует встать на пути. Он же всегда это видел. И не распознал? Может ли быть? Нет. Как? Все равно что поверить в сказку. Страшную сказку без хорошего конца.

Отабек закрывает ноутбук, откладывает в сторону. Ему есть о чем подумать.

***

 

Миры часто проникают один в другой. Сплавляются и расходятся. Сопрягаются на невидимом уровне и распадаются на вселенные.

Юра знал это как никто другой. Хотя нет. Неправильно.

Он знал, как и многие другие кроме него, как обстоят дела и на что похоже устройство вселенной. По крайней мере, думал, что знает. Потому что он был одним из тех немногих, кто мог видеть это с иной стороны.

Чем дальше на север, тем злее становились звери. На севере было не так пусто, но порядки царили куда жестче. Конкурентов было много, еды — куда меньше. Люди дрались с животными за добычу, дрались за территорию, за воду. Юра кривил губы в усмешке, в шутку спрашивая, когда же они начнут драться еще и за воздух. Над пустошью воздуха становилось все меньше. Ученые объясняли это химическими процессами, самыми разными, словно пытались переспорить друг друга. Юра давно перестал слушать. Потому что немногие делали что-то только для высшей цели. Высшая цель и собственная выгода — это было куда реальнее. Причем высшая цель редко оказывалась на первом месте в системе моральных координат.

Север был населен гуще, но люди добрее не были. Щедрее не были. Скалились не хуже диких зверей. Говорили, что когда-то большая часть зверья была красивой. Грациозной, живой и такой, за которой интересно наблюдать, потому что все живое имеет свой характер. 

Юра мог в подробностях рассказать характер охоты каждой твари, которая встречалась ему на пути. И плевать, сколько у нее ног, крыльев, глаз. Всех их можно убить. И это — главное.

Больше всего он не любил клыкастых худосочных лис. Эти твари охотились стаями, просто забрасывая жертву трупами, едва ли не буквально. Они рвались вперед, и первые, гибнув, принимали удар на себя, чтобы те, кто шли за ними, могли жить. Своей странной изувеченной корявой жизнью. Подслеповатые глаза тускло блестели, жадные пасти, полные кривоватых клыков, которых было слишком много, истекали мутной тягучей слюной. Страшные твари. Большая стая могла вполне загрызть вооруженный военный отряд. Они не боялись ни яда, ни электричества, обладали поразительной живучестью и почти полной нечувствительностью к боли. Они хотели только жрать, их гнал голод. Изредка — инстинкт размножения, который зачем-то остался в не атрофированном виде. Иерархии в стае почти не было. Была лишь голодная сплошная пасть, желавшая сожрать тебя заживо, пока ты еще теплый и истекаешь вкусной сочной кровью.

Подавятся.

***

 

Он испытывает острое чувство дежа вю, когда видит у стены на другой стороне улицы знакомую фигуру в сером плаще до земли. Старый знакомый-незнакомый, тяжело опираясь о стену, ползет за угол, чудом оставаясь на ногах. Последним в тенях вечернего города скрывается изодранная пола серого плаща.

Отабек мучительно долго решает, что же ему делать. Он идет туда, где исчез тот… Юра?

Быть не может.

Отабеку каждую ночь снились запавшие зеленые глаза, которые словно ударили взглядом в первый раз. И били снова и снова, стоило только взглянуть на экран. За прошедшие дни он почти поверил, что Юра, которого он видел когда-то в лагере, которого он видел на экране и которого ждал на льду, с которым хотел встретиться, которого хотел победить, — этот тот же Юра, который кутался в серые поношенные одежды и прятался от людей в тенях, словно пресловутая нечисть из плохих книжек. Джей-Джей смеялся и невесело шутил, что Отабек скоро превратиться в тень, которую в жизни держит только лед, и в глазах не было ни капли веселья.

На углу дома — отпечаток, почти невидимый на темном кирпиче. Смазанные следы жилистых пальцев. Отабек чувствует, как немеет сжатый до белых костяшек кулак. В сумке на поясе — бинты, перекись, мелочевка, купленная в аптеке после первого же сна. Ноги сами несут дальше по переулку, дальше от света. Вот сейчас он дойдет до тупика. Или завернет за угол дома. И там не окажется никого. Потому что Отабек все выдумал. Да, такое тоже бывает. От напряжения, от страха, длительного стресса. Разум не справляется сам, буксует, глючит, как старый системник.

В самом темном углу — комок живой боли. Незнакомец — тот самый. Отабек думает, что тот. Те же глаза сверкают зло, в лицо смотрит дуло странного пистолета, который кажется игрушечным, но хищно мигающие огоньки почему-то иррационально пугают. Едва ли не больше, чем вся ситуация разом.

Ткань не закрывает лицо. И Отабек его узнает.

— Я хочу помочь.

Отабек надеется, что его поймут. Верит до злости. Он не мог вот так просто уйти, не мог оставить, особенно когда знал, точно знал, мурашками под шкурой, что вот этому вот агрессивному элементу нужна помощь.

Юра — может, все же не он? — движется осторожно, будто рядом с дрессированным опасным хищником. Хотя, казалось бы, должно же быть наоборот. Оружие не у Отабека.

Отабек оказывает первую помощь как учили. Он помнит, что когда-то зачем-то учился самому простому: наложить жгут, наложить повязку, обработать несложное ранение, оказать помощь при приступе эпилепсии. Кто б знал, что и вправду пригодится.

Отабек радуется, что живет один. Радуется, что на улице ночь и даже любопытному таксисту не удается рассмотреть второго пассажира. Удивляется, что не испугался в нужный момент, что вспомнил то, что учил когда-то давно, совсем давно же, зато прилежно. Он наливает чаю молчаливому гостю, замершему посреди крохотной кухни бетонным искрошившимся столбом, и блюет в туалете, потому что он никогда не мечтал стать врачом. И не был готов к тому, что первый случай оказания медицинской помощи будет связан с изорванной плотью, висевшими кое-где лоскутами кожи и черными сплошными сгустками свернувшейся крови. И к запаху.

Отабеку стыдно. Такая реакция — это стыдно. Но Юра смотрит прямо, без упрека, брезгливости и насмешки. Он смотрит понимающе.

— Прости, я к такому немного не привык.

Юра коротко кивает. Чашка пустая, и Отабек доливает кипятка. Чаинки кружатся маленьким торнадо, и Юра смотрит с интересом. У него — те самые сине-зеленые невозможные глазищи и стальной взгляд, полный вызова и намерения отстаивать свое до победного конца. У него волосы — тусклым выцветшим золотом, острижены кое-как, криво, явно впопыхах, чтобы не мешались. У этого Юры — руки в мозолях, обломанные ногти, узоры из разномастных шрамов и потрескавшиеся обветренные губы, сжатые в тонкую нить.

— Тебе хоть немного легче? — спрашивает Отабек. Он запоздало думает, что стоило бы вызвать врача, или вообще отвезти этого страдальца в больницу, но перед глазами встает картинка с дулом пистолета, недвусмысленно смотрящим в лицо, и вопрос отпадает сам собой.

Юра вертит цветастую чашку, рассматривает словно с интересом, бросает по сторонам быстрые взгляды, словно хочет перестрелять ими всех, кто рискнет сунуться под удар. Глубоко вздохнув, он скидывает пропыленный грязный плащ. Под ним — такая же серая плотная одежда. Неинтересно. Отабек упорно не смотрит на закрытые бинтами дыры в худом теле и думает, что с таким без врача долго не живут. В голове строчками прописываются все ужасы, которые могут случиться, начиная от банального воспаления и заканчивая агонией.   
А еще на нем — сотня кармашков, ремней, креплений, каких-то непонятных штук. Будь Отабек более любопытен, он бы спросил.

— Здесь… тепло, — говорит Юра. — И так много цвета.

Отабек не уверен, как на это реагировать.

— Здесь?

Юра кивает.

— А не здесь… у тебя — это где? Откуда ты?

— Из другого мира, — серьезно отвечают ему. Отабеку смешно и нервно. Он думает, кто их них сошел с ума, а если оба, то когда он успел свихнуться. Он вытаскивает телефон, ищет одну из последних фоток, показывает Юре, сидящему напротив.

— Это ты?

Тот смотрит спокойно. Без удивления. Он ждал чего-то такого, и Отабеку дурно от этого. Потому что так не бывает, верно?

Юра кивает. Юра говорит, что миров много. Что отражений много. Что по мирам можно ходить, если знать, как перейти из одного в другой. Информации много, и она не вписывается в привычную более-менее устойчивую и понятную картину мира.

— У вас ядерная зима? — спрашивает Отабек, не зная, что еще спросить. Разум отказывается сотрудничать, выдает синие экраны вместо ответов, фатал эрор на каждый вопрос.

Юра молчит, хмурясь, вертит чашку, разглядывая простенький узор.

— Нет. Просто холодно. Или жарко. Посредине бывает редко. Зависит от местности. Части мира.

— А что с цветом случилось?

Юра пожимает плечами.

— Он не нужен. Серое на сером проще спрятать. Темное — на темном.

Отабек невольно окидывает взглядом потрепанную одежду, оплавленные щитки непонятного серо-коричневого цвета на руках.

— У вас случился армагеддон?

Юра вскидывает голову, смотрит сверху вниз.

— Наш мир наебнулся. Это все, что мы знаем.

Отабек неловко замолкает, но потом спрашивает еще. Получает ответ, похожий на щелчок плети, и замолкает снова. В такой манере они говорят почти до рассвета, пока во время какой-то паузы Отабек не задремывает сидя. Он пропускает тренировку, получает нагоняй от тренера и весь день трет слипающиеся глаза. Ему кажется, что сны стали слишком странными, пугающе реалистичными. Но страха он не чувствует.

Утром Юра исчезает. О нем на память остается недопитый чай и пятно крови на полу.

— — - —

Ему любопытно.

Отабек понимает это во время третьей встречи. Юра не прячется и словно ждет его. Смотрит прямо, приподняв подбородок, сверху— вниз. Он словно мысленно вычисляет какие-то параметры Отабека, функцию, место в чьей-то системе координат и вписывает его в эту систему, или попросту примеряет к другим.

Ему любопытно, потому что его родной мир не жалует исследователей и любое любопытство заканчивается болью. Часто — смертельной. Исследователи дохли как мухи, хуже, чем все солдафоны. Юра рассказывал. Отабек запомнил, хоть и честно верил, что видит его в последний раз.

Отабек любит долгие прогулки после тренировки. Они прочищают мозги и позволяют подумать о важном. Он недолго мнется на одном месте и решает, что если Юре любопытно, то это тоже будет интересно.

Ему любопытно, потому что в его родном мире — измерении? реальности? параллельной вселенной? — такого не бывает. У всех есть какая-никакая, а цель. Потому что никто не может позволить себе жить просто так: у человечества нет такой привилегии. Больше нет.

«У нас мир пизданулся. И от человечества осталась восьмая часть. Плюс-минус. Может, меньше».

«У нас нет таких зверей. Есть похожие. Они не мурлычут. Они воют. У них много рудиментов, и они жрут тебя, пока ты спишь».

«Ученые не знают, что наебнулось. До сих пор ищут».

«Я — один из тех, кто ищет».

«Потому что мы умеем прыгать».

Прыгать — через невидимую завесу, из мира в мир. Из родного — в тот, который окажется ближе всего. Миры постоянно движутся относительно друг друга и постоянно отражают друг друга. Как в комнате с кривыми зеркалами: где-то дела лучше, где-то хуже, где-то просто по-другому. Сразу ясно, почему Юра не удивился двойнику. Он это уже видел. Наверняка не единожды. Или же просто был готов к тому, что рано или поздно в одном из бесчисленного количества миров он увидит второго себя.

— А повторяются? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Говорят, что нет, — отвечает Юра, не повернув головы, — но никто не знает. Многие прыгуны, которые любят эксперименты, редко возвращаются. Потому мы даже не знаем, что с ними стало.

Отабек решает, что риск — дело благородное, и спрашивает о том, о чем не рискнул спросить в первую, самую странную ночь.

— Ты был ранен. Когда мы встретились впервые — тоже?

Юра кивнул.

— Эти раны… кто их нанес? — он даже не уверен, зачем спрашивает и хочет ли знать на самом деле.

— Лисы, — ответил Юра быстро, — но я знаю, что у вас они выглядят и ведут себя по-другому.

Потому что мир поменялся и с ним поменялись все. Это Отабек еще смутно помнит, они об этом говорили вскользь.

— У вас все звери изменились? Совсем не осталось нормальных?

Отабеку жалко их. И красивых рыжих лисиц, и величественных, таких разных птиц, которые в мире Юры потеряли свое очарование и часть перьев, и домашних любимцев, которых почти не осталось: кого съели в голодные годы, кто сам изменился, оказавшись слишком чувствительным к переменам мира.

— Остались где-то, наверное, — задумчиво отзывается Юра. И глаза больные, глядящие в никуда, в мрачное и темное будущее, — В первый раз — то были не звери. Изменчивые.

— Люди? — предполагает Отабек. Юра пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Никто не знает. Их трудно изучать. Поймать — целая проблема. Они бродят по миру. Меняют форму. Со всеми вытекающими. Могут отрастить жабры в воде. Дополнительные конечности. Когти. Клыки. Ядовитые железы. Дублировать любые органы.

— А голова?

Юра кривит рот.

— Если хватит мозга, то они могут его переместить куда-то в тело. Перемещать постоянно, меняясь до бесконечности. Противные твари. Вам повезло, что у вас их нет.

Нам повезло, что у нас мир не прошел через армагеддон и не превратился в выжженную пустыню, думает Отабек.

— Им можно прижигать конечности и головы, как гидре.

— Кому? — удивляется Юра. Отабек замолкает, досадуя, что не сообразил сразу: язык совпал, культура должна быть примерно та же, но где гарантия, что осталось достаточно литературы в мире, разбитом на куски. Что у людей есть возможность ее изучать так же легко. Тем более у тех, кто сначала безвылазно сидит в бункере и учится не дохнуть от всего подряд, а потом шастает по миру в бесцельных и часто бессмысленных поисках того, что может помочь человечеству хотя бы выжить. Что уж говорить о нормальной жизни.

Отабек пересказывает легенду, потом еще одну. Юра слушает внимательно, не перебивая и не задавая вопросы, только фыркает иногда, пока не уходит, кивнув напоследок, как старому знакомому. И Отабеку это кажется маленькой победой.

— — - — -

В следующий раз они встречаются под дверью отабековой квартиры. Юра изучает какой-то текст на экране странного… наверное, планшета.

— Знаешь, что смешно, — говорит он вместо «привет», — у меня, похоже, есть тот самый огонь, которым прижигали гидре голову.

Отабек пропускает его в квартиру, настороженно принюхивается, но крови не чувствует. Запаха нет вообще.

— Есть будешь?

Юра кивает, бросая быстрые взгляды по сторонам, словно ожидая увидеть за углом затаившегося противника.

Отабек включает музыку на фоне, инспектирует холодильник, прикидывая, чем накормить гостя. Вчера они с Джей-Джеем умудрились засидеться едва ли не до утра. Они назаказывали еды, но больше говорили, а потом вообще завалились посреди ночи в ближайший клуб, влипнув по дороге в историю. Теперь все изобилие вчерашних посиделок заняло холодильник. Отабек смотрит на это с немым ужасом, потому что лучше все это выбросить, чем сожрать. Хорошо, что теперь есть кому скормить хотя бы часть этого великолепия.

Пока Отабек выкладывает все на стол, у Юры округляются глаза.

— Я столько не съем.

— Попробуй что понравится, — улыбается Отабек.

На плите кипит чайник, Юра тянется то к одному блюду, то к другому, пока сыто не отваливается от стола, раскинувшись на стуле.

— Ты говорил про огонь….

— Для гидры. Да, — кивает Юра и шарит в складках многослойных одежд. Он выуживает оттуда две толстых палки, протягивает Отабеку. И тот не сразу понимает, что это не палки. Это ножны.

Он аккуратно вынимает клинки из узорчатого металла. Они хищно серебрятся, переливаются на свету. Странный узор хочется потрогать и Отабек тянется к нему.

— Не трогай клинок, — отрывисто командует Юра.

Отабек отдергивает руку.

— Ржавеет?

— Что? — удивляется Юра. — Нет. Специально обработан. Чтобы изменчивым все прижигала сразу. Наши ученые расстарались. Но руками лучше не трогать.

От клинков идет резковатый тонкий запах, от которого чешется в носу. Они легкие. Отабек не слишком разбирается в историческом оружии, потому слабо представляет, сколько они должны весить, но эти кажутся легкими, а рукоять холодит ладонь.

— Мы научились с ними бороться, — говорит Юра, с легким удивлением рассматривая медведя на чашке, — мы не собираемся умирать. Для нас еще ничего не кончено, — цедит сквозь зубы.

Отабек смотрит в яркие глаза, полные холодного огня, и думает, что хочет показать больше. Что ему почти стыдно за то, что их мир лучше, ярче. Пусть он тоже несправедлив и кошмарен местами, но у них есть столько всего, чего попросту нет у других. Часто ли они помнят об этом? Ценят ли?

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я катаю?

По дороге на каток Отабек рассказывает, что такое фигурное катание вообще, рассказывают про двойника Юры, показывает видео на телефоне. Юра заворожено смотрит, как тонкий гибкий Плисецкий полосует коньками лед с таким видом, будто готов хоть сейчас идти бить морды этим самым изменчивым.

— У нас такого нет, — говорит он.

На катке почти нет людей. Отабек быстро разминается, выкатывается на лед. Сердце в груди — набат, отдающий в виски. Так страшно ему на половине прокатов не было.

«Программа» простая, он почти не прыгает. Не упасть бы — тренер голову же оторвет. Да и нельзя, сезон скоро.

Иногда он ловит на себе яркий до боли взгляд, полный какого-то почти детского восторга, и ему кажется, что вот оно — то главное, ради чего они вообще катают. Не ради медалей, не ради того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, хотя и ради этого тоже. Ради того, чтобы людям было во что и в кого верить. Все нужно делать в первую очередь ради этого: ради веры, подаренной кому-то другому.

Редкие в это время посетители аплодируют, Юра смотрит так, что внутри болезненно щемит. Отабеку бесконечно жаль людей другого мира, которых он не знает и никогда не увидит. Потому что так не должно быть. Потому что люди не должны бороться за выживание как звери, не зная даже, будет ли будущее не просто у одного — у всех. И чувство безысходности, которое преследует их каждую минуту существования, сквозит горечью во всем сказанном и несказанном. Но Отабек всякий раз смотрит в эти невозможные, слишком яркие для того мира глаза, полные решимости, которую он узнавал, и думает, что да, у них есть шанс. Потому что есть там и такие вот Юры, которые не верят в судьбу.

— — - — -

Юра приходит время от времени. Всякий раз они встречаются после тренировок Отабека. Чаще просто сидят на крохотной кухне за чашкой чая, и Юра рассказывает, короткими рублеными фразами, впервые, наверное, за всю жизнь имея возможность выговориться. Он не щадит чувства Отабека, говорит как есть, мимолетно вспоминает, откуда та или иная злая отметина на шкуре.

На тренировках у Отабека словно вырастают крылья. Потому что теперь ему еще больше хочется показать тому Юре, который всегда был здесь, что он идет с ним рядом. Что он не уступит ему на льду. Что ему тоже, на самом деле, есть за что бороться.

Юра умудряется раздобыть местную одежду. И следующую их встречу он почти похож на обычного прохожего. Почти. Отабек невольно замирает на подходе, потому что одежда местная, да, но и только. Местным, привычным к относительно мирной цивилизации, не свойственно смотреть так. Держаться так. Отабек пытается мысленно описать то, что видит, чтобы понять, но разум отказывается сотрудничать. Юра, пришедший из другого мира, похожего на ад, смотрит так, словно картинка вокруг — лишь в его воображении, и полог сейчас упадет, а с изнанки толпой повалят монстры, на которых — вот же задница! — никогда не хватает патронов и двух клинков — слишком мало.

Отабек спрашивает о прыгунах. Юра охотно отвечает.

Катаклизм, чем бы он ни был, повлиял и на людей тоже. Кто-то сходил с ума, терял человеческий облик и присоединялся к сонму искореженного зверья, открывая охоту на своих некогда сородичей. А кто-то мог ходить между мирами, прыгая в соседний, самый близкий. Кто-то служил правительству, вернее, тому, что от него осталось. Таких было большинство. Кто-то из них предпочитал ходить по мирам и там искать добычу, промышляя разбоем. Такие, как Юра были одиночками-наемниками. Юра брался за самые отчаянные дела. За те, на которые у других часто не хватало духу. Все, что могло бы помочь понять мир или найти новый способ защиты. И в этом он был лучшим.

Миры, словно планеты и звезды в галактике, двигались относительно друг друга. Какие-то задерживались дольше, какие-то меньше. Но рано или поздно миры расходились. И прыгать как раньше уже не получалось.

Отабек не сразу понял. И с комом в горле наблюдал, как Юра смотрит по сторонам, жадно вбирая чудеса этого мира, которые для его жителей были обыденностью.

— Это ведь не первый мир, в котором ты бываешь. Были же, наверное, получше, — говорит он хрипло. Юра кивает, не оборачиваясь.

— Я их не изучал. Было незачем. И некому показать, — ответил он, протягивая корм на узкой ладони трехцветной бродячей кошке. Та смотрит зеленым хитрым глазом, но подношение принимает благосклонно, хрустит сухими шариками. Юра же смотрит так, будто приручил тигра, не меньше. — Будет здорово это все вспомнить.

В глазах — ни капли жалости и сожаления.

— Надеюсь, тебе тоже.

Отабек торопится перевести тему:

— Если вы можете прыгать, то почему не можете перейти в мир сразу все? Вы же можете брать с собой огромное количество груза, множество людей.

— Сбежать? — спрашивает Юра. Он зол, понимает Отабек, но продолжает гнуть свою линию.

— Отправить тех, кто не может сражаться.

Юра фыркает.

— Потому что мы не можем задержаться в другом мире надолго. Всякий раз, когда он уходит слишком далеко, все перешедшие возвращаются. Плюс на это требуется время. Просто прыжок требует на подготовку минуты три — это минимальный порог, который был достигнут вообще. Чем больше груза, тем больше времени. На то, что ты предлагаешь, потребуется не день. И не два.

Отабек растерянно трет нос.

— Я думал, вы прыгаете сразу, — говорит он.

— Как ты говорил, подожди, — Юра хмурится недолго, вспоминая, — а, точно: читерство. Нам так повезти не могло.

Он криво усмехается, и Отабеку хочется его стукнуть, потянуть, наорать, учудить какую-то глупость, только бы отвлечь. Но вот в чем проблема: точно так же, как Юра-фигурист всегда думает в первую очередь о фигурном катании и медалях, так и этот в первую очередь всегда думает о прыжках, других мирах и постоянной войне, в которую давным-давно превратилась его жизнь. Даже если мир вокруг был радужным и похожим на сон.

Рано или поздно приходится проснуться.

— — - — -

Юра приходит все чаще. Почти каждый день. Терпеливо дожидается Отабека у квартиры, чтобы потащить его куда-то или просто заговорить до смерти. Отабек не высыпается, у него каждая вторая мысль о Юре. Но вот что странно — он не стал катать хуже. Впору заподозрить, что они там в другом мире промышляют какой-то магией, хотя прыжки — та же магия.

Юра часто смотрит выступления своего двойника. Отабек не удержался, рассказал-таки. Как встретились, как ему навсегда запомнились яркие, полные жизни и силы глаза на почти девчачьем личике.

— Ему будет с тобой интересно, — говорит Юра. Интересно — критерий гостя из другого мира.

— Я хотел чего-то добиться, — кается Отабек, — хотел быть наравне. Смотреть так же, наверное.

— Следовать? — спрашивает Юра. Отабек качает головой.

— Нет. Он сильный. Но это давало мне веру, что я — не слабее.

Юра усмехается.

— Хорошо.

Юра может приходить в одно и то же место. Это как-то связано с векторами. Юра объяснял вкратце, рассказывал байки, как эти самые вектора направления когда-то открывали ученые. Обычные ученые не-прыгуны, задолбавшие подопытных до невозможности. Юра приходит каждый день, и Отабек старается не думать, что времени все меньше.

— Перестань дергаться, — говорит Юра, в конце концов заметив, что что-то не так. И догадался легко.

— Ты к этому привык, — отвечает Отабек, — я — нет.

— Я же не исчезну, — пожимает плечами Юра. А Отабек думает, что нет, не исчезнет. Но как понять, что мир отошел, а не что Юру все-таки загрызли где-то изменчивые мутировавшие твари? Как понять, что его не убили, а дороги просто разошлись?

— Это как ждать смерти, — выдает Отабек и тут же жалеет о том, что ляпнул. Но Юра не злится, кивает, соглашаясь.

— В любом случае, остается другой Юра, — говорит он, кривя губы в странном подобии ухмылки, — уверен, тебе с ним будет не скучно.

Отабек кивает и встряхивается, словно воробей. Им всем есть за что бороться. Пусть это разные причины, но он тоже может много сделать если не для мира, то для своей страны, для семьи, для друзей. И это тоже важно. Потому что время не бесконечно. И оно может закончиться в любой момент. Потому что ты никогда не знаешь, сколько его осталось на самом деле.

— Это было здорово, — говорит Юра, глядя в яркое-яркое небо. Он говорил, что у них такого давно не бывает.

— Да, — кивает Отабек, — не умри там. Мы еще не все посмотрели, — неловко шутит он, на что Юра улыбается.

— Не дождешься.

Они расходятся, привычно не зная, получится ли увидеться завтра.

На следующий день никто не приходит.

Отабек не оборачивается, заставляя себя не искать взглядом высокую светловолосую фигуру. Знает, что Юры там не будет.

Он уговаривает себя поверить в то, что миры разошлись и прыгуны теперь прыгают куда-то еще. Причина не в том, что Юра ранен, или… Он жив. Идет куда-то. Дерется и снова лезет в самое пекло, чтобы найти что-то, что поможет людям. Потому что он верит, верит, черт возьми, что у них еще есть надежда, что не все потеряно, и Отабек верит вместе с ним, верит, потому что иначе быть и не может.

Гран-при будет в Барселоне. Отабек надеялся выступить там так, чтобы все ахнули, чтобы потом можно было смело показать выступление Юре. Или даже затащить его на каток. В этот раз участвует и Юрий Плисецкий. Отабеку интересно поговорить с ним, сравнить отличия и обязательно — обязательно! — подружиться. Потому что этот Юра не может быть хуже. Другой, да. Не тот же человек. Но такой же упорный, целеустремленный.

Теперь Юра только один.

Время вышло.

— — - — -

— С какого перепугу? — орал Юра. — Я работаю один!

Солдаты переглянулись, капитан нахмурился. Этот прыгун был одним из лучших. Он сам убеждал командование, что Плисецкий — лучший выбор. Но гораздо труднее было уломать на сотрудничество самого Плисецкого.

Юра смахнул со стола компьютер, экран брызнул осколками, весело поскакали детали. Ну и пусть. Настроение после последнего прыжка не поднималось выше уровня плинтуса. Потому что кроме джунглей в том мире были только дикие звери и развалины, в которых Юра сразу узнал человеческие многоэтажки. Миры окончательно разошлись и теперь ближним был совсем другой: в нем человеческая цивилизация угасла много веков назад.

Глупость какая. Он же знал, что так и будет. Рано или поздно мир отойдёт слишком далеко, а ближе подойдет другой. Последние прыжки давались тяжело. Он знал это. Но знание впервые не приносило облегчения.

— Я не сраный Моисей, — фыркнул Юра напоследок и вылетел за дверь. Хорошие были двери у Отабека в мире — ими можно было эпично хлопнуть.

— Я полагаю, вы — Юрий Плисецкий.

Юра замер, во все глаза глядя на такое знакомое смуглое лицо. До каждой черты, до боли в глазах и горле.

Дождавшись кивка, капитан зачастил, словно боялся, что прыгун сейчас сбежит. По крайней мере, выглядел он так, словно призрака увидел. Не ждал, что ему на шею повесят вооруженную команду?

— Мы — шестой отряд. Пятнадцать человек. Нам сказали, что вы можете провести нас к Пустоши и потом через нее, к Каиру. Нам говорили, что вы — лучший.

Капитан с тревогой наблюдал, как прыгун опускает голову, странно болезненно усмехается.

— Как звать? — спросил глухо.

— Отабек Алтын, — по-военному четко ответил капитан. Прыгун хрипло рассмеялся. — Так вы проведете нас?

Юра всмотрелся в лица отряда. Чем черт не шутит, могут там оказаться и другие знакомые рожи. Или не здесь. Где-нибудь еще в мире. Он усмехнулся.

— А что ж не провести.


End file.
